The Angelic-Devil
by dramababe16
Summary: Dom's take on the two sides of Letty.


**A/N: I figured I'd give my take on that line from FF4 20 % angel 80 % devil. It's also from Dom's POV so enjoy. The two sides to Letty's personality. Just a short one-shot. **

**XO**

**The Angelic-Devil.**

Looking at her, flawless caramel skin, bright pink lips curved into a smile, you'd swear she was innocent and had no hidden agendas but I couldn't begin to explain what thoughts went through her head. I know because she had no problem telling me what she was going to do to me and what she wanted me to do to her. It started with text during the day at work, it distracted me but I welcomed her being open about our sex life. Then things had gotten more serious, the longer we were together the stronger our sexual hunger became. All she had to do was send me on look over an engine and I would know exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. But staring at her now you'd never believe the deviant she was.

I watched Letty from across the room, her long stemmed legs extended in front of her as she sat on the floor next to Mia. There were sometimes when I understood her and we would be perfectly in sync but other times I didn't know the half of it. Her laugh filled the room at whatever Mia said that was amusing. The women were probably talking about which guy ogled Mia in college that day. I was thankful for Letty in the light of my sister, she would giggle and indulge in shopping trips for Mia's sake. Looking at how innocent and sweet she looked even if I had a sworn statement no one would ever believe the things she says and does behind closed doors. Just 21 years old and she had my sexuality in the palm of her hands. I had never wanted to please a woman that much but when it came to Letty I would work on her body until her finger nails dug into my shoulder and she screamed my name.

She was such a little actor, she cringed every time the guys at the garage whispered the word 'vagina' but I knew for a fact she had no problem saying other things. I drew my attention back to her and she met my eyes and caught me staring. She winked at me and I smiled because she knew what I was thinking off. The second she excused herself I knew where she would be.

"Mia?"

"What?"

"Don't you have class today?"

"No."

"Oh." I was truly disappointed, I respected my sister too much to have sex when she was downstairs. She seemed to sense my thoughts and pushed herself off from the couch.

"I can find something to do you know, like the mall." She stretched her hand out and knowing it would be worth it, I dug into my pocket for a wad of cash and dropped it into her small hands.

"Thank you, I'll see you horn-dogs later."

I laughed at her nickname and immediately climbed the stairs to my room. Like I expected, Letty lay in the middle of my bed, in nothing but her tiny red lace panties. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders partially hiding her breast. When our eyes met I was completely gone and involuntarily licked my at the anticipation of tasting her flesh.

"What took you so long so papa?"

"Mia."

"She gone?"

"Yup."

"Then get over here now!" I loved it so much when she got bossy. She was by far the most aggressive lover I'd ever have. And since I'd been with a lot of women before her that was saying something.

She gripped the neck of my shirt and threw me onto the bed straddling me in the process. I felt myself struggling to keep my cool as the bulge in my pants became larger. Letty purposely grinded herself into me making us both groan in the process. She knew exactly the strong hold she had on me when she did those things. Her hair hanging over one shoulder as she kissed my neck, more like sucked and bit, I clenched a fist of her hair in my hand and dragged her lips to mine crushing them in the process completely covering her mouth.

"Mm, slow down papa! I'm running things here."

She tore her lips away from mine as I helped her remove my shirt, I knew I'd regrett it but I let her take the lead. She clawed her fingers down my chest gently scraping my abs and lightly playing with the hem on my pants.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." She winked at me and unbuckled my pants.

"Let don't tease me!" I gritted out as she took her time pulling my pants down hovering over me with puckered lips. I felt strained and nothing would relieve it but the feel of Letty on me.

"Tell me what you want?" She whispered into his ear.

"I want all of you right now." She gripped my member and squeezed tightly.

"You devil Letty!"

"I'm not all bad papa!"

"80% devil."

"That's more like it."

_**-XO-XO-XO-XO-**_

I watched her sleep because I couldn't help myself. She always amazed me while she slept. I could always tell how much she loved me when she was unconscious. Her fingers dug into my arms as she clung to me for dear life. Her legs draped around my waist, my hands held one of her thighs proudly. And her head, neatly tucked under my chin, her cheek nuzzled into my chest comfortably. She looked almost angelic, her body warm and plush against mine. I took comfort in her unique scent, reminding me that she's always there and that she'd always be here.

"I told you I hate it when you stare me." Her eyes were still close but she sought through the sheets and linked our fingers together.

"Why can't you go back to sleep, you look innocent…like an angel."

"Just a few hours ago I was a devil and now I'm an angel?"

"I said 80% devil."

"And the other 20%?"

"And 20% angel."

"Sometimes you make no sense, stick to hijacking trucks babe." She yawned and went back to sleep.

Letty in my eyes was the perfect girl. 80% devil and 20% angel. The best part was, she was all mine, MY Angelic-Devil.

**XO**


End file.
